Plastic Hearts
by cherry2711
Summary: Zexion thought it was impossible to love, until new guy may have changes his mind, that is until Axel comes along and tries to change demyx's mind about liking zexion. Zemyx and a little AkuDem but not too much because i am totally in love with Zemyx
1. Early Days

Zexion's POV

Great, I get partnered with the new guy instead of going to the new world with Vexen. His name is Demyx he seems a bit too happy.

"ZEXION, Don't complain someone has to look after him." Saix shouts at me as I try to complain. I hold in my anger and nod. The new guy walks up to me looking wide eyed and innocent.

"Hey I'm Demyx are you taking me on my mission today?" he looked so cute, I didn't know whether to be disgusted or wooed.

"Yes. Why are you smiling?" I ask out of curiosity

"Because I'm happy"

"You can't be happy!" This boy is a Nobody he shouldn't be like this

"How am I happy now then?"

"You must be broken" He must be I mean Nobodies can't feel.

"I'm… just fine" he starts to cry.

"I didn't mean it like that but we can't feel, we are Nobodies, we are heartless"

"Are you sure? I don't feel heartless now"

"I am sure" I wonder about this one he doesn't seem like the rest of the Organization. "We should get going on our mission now" I summon a portal to take him to Twilight Town, the place we test all the newbies. "Follow me" I walk into the portal leaving him to stroll behind me like an innocent little puppy.

"So, what exactly do we do here?" he asks as he emerges out from the portal

"We defeat heartless, survey areas that sort of stuff" he looks confused

"Like work?"

"Yes work say this is like a new job, you are basically at the bottom at the moment"

"Where are you?" he seemed so entranced by my hair staring at it like it was a piece of public art.

"In the middle, I haven't been here too long" the first person who seemed interested in me for once

"How long?" he seemed curious about me no one else would want to know this sort of stuff

"About 3 or 4 months" he seemed to be shocked at this

"But if you haven't been around for that long why are you teaching me?"

"I think everyone else has important missions to go on so I was the only one left" I start to think about my time here, my first mission was with Vexen, we destroyed some heartless "We need to get started" Some pure bloods show up "Those are your first targets, got get them"

"Aw do I have to they are so cute!" he exclaims

"They are dangerous. You must defeat them" he shouldn't find them cute, they are little evils.

"B…b…but I can't destroy them"

"You have to otherwise we can't proceed"

"Alright but I'll have to do it with my eyes closed. I can't stand to kill something this cute" he summons his weapon which seems to be a sitar and destroys the shadows. "now I feel bad"

"Don't be you've done some of the job"

"Some of it!" his draw dropped open

"There is more to be done"

"More!" his draw dropped lower.

"Not too much, just destroying some more heartless"

"Are they cute ones?"

"Not many are cute, Demyx, most are hideous monsters"

"Oh but if we see any cute ones again can I keep it?" he widened at me

"Whatever you'll be the one who gets told off" he opened his jaw again revealing his pearly white teeth.

"Maybe not" three more heartless appeared "Should I fight them?" I give him a small nod. He skilfully defeats them "what are those?" he asks pointing at the hearts that fell out.

"They are hearts" his eyes nearly popped out in exicement.

"Awesome!" he says trying to pick them up "Why can't I pick them up?"

"You need a keyblade to unlock them" I say as he nods his head.

"I'll get us some hearts" he says quickly running away into a shop.

"LOOK!" he says caring two plastic hearts.

"Demyx, those are plastic" I say rolling my eyes at them.

"Now we can feel with these hearts" he says putting it in his jacket.

"But…" I take the heart and put it in my jacket. I didn't want to hurt his feelings again "Thank you"

"I feel so happy now I have a heart. Want to go for ice-cream?" he says with a massive grin

"We have a mission to do, maybe after" his grin grew wider when I said after

"What do we have to do?" he asks eagerly.

"I guess we could RTC now"

"What's RTC?"

"Return to the castle" I say as he nodded at me "that's what everyone calls it"

"But what about Ice-Cream?" he says dropping his grin.

"Ah don't worry we can go" I say as his grin comes back.

"YAY!" he shouts as he skips off towards the ice-cream shop.

"Demyx, it' the other way" I say while he walks off towards the woman's clothing shop. He turns around and skips off towards the shop.

"Two sea salt ice-creams please" he says to the lady at the shop "thank you" he takes the ice-creams and walks back towards me. I gently take the ice-cream from his hand. I start to lick the ice-cream tasting its salty yet sweet texture.

"Where should we sit?" he asks looking around.

"Follow me" I say leading him towards the clock tower.

"I'm not too sure about this, I'm afraid of heights" he wimpers

"You'll be fine" I say. I notice a red headed creature approaching us. "What do you want?" I say directing it at Axel.

"I saw Zexion eating ice-cream and I wondered what was up

"I got him to eat it" Demyx says "I'm Demyx by the way" he shakes Axel's hand

"Axel" he says raising an eyebrow. "Well you two are mismatched" he chuckles.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asks

"Well you are happy and Zexion is a short emo"

"I AM NOT SHORT, you are all just giants! And I am not emo I'm just heartless, like we all are"

"But… what about the heart I gave you?" Demyx says pulling it out from his jacket.

"He gave you that?" Axel whispers to me. I nod "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings" I shrug

"You know he doesn't have feelings right?"

I sigh and eat my ice-cream. Demyx seems to be the most emotional Nobody I've ever met and I think I like it.


	2. Surfing in the Neverlands

"Yay, I get partnered with Zexion again" Demyx shouts as Saix gives him his mission. It has been a month since Demyx and I have been on a mission together. We used to go for ice-cream but Axel kept coming up and bothering us so we stopped. Although we did spend his first vacation together. We went to the beach. Although I wasn't keen Demyx assured me it would be amazing. I have to say it was pretty amazing. Apparently Demyx had grown up on the beach, well that's what he remembers anyway. He was and still is and amazing surfer. He attempted to teach me but I was really bad at it. He agreed that we would go to the beach again next time we had a vacation, which we both hoped would be soon.

We enter the portal to the new world, the Neverlands I think it was called.

"Guess what?" Demyx exclaims disturbing my trail of thought.

"What is it?" I say blankly.

"This new world has lots of water so maybe we could get a board and teaches you to surf again" he says excitedly

"Maybe, If we don't take too long" I say trying to avoid the subject. As much as I would like to go surfing again I don't want to get told off. We already got in trouble for dripping water through the castle last time we went surfing,

"It's only recon it won't take too long" he says skipping off to survey the area. I trail after him actually looking instead of skipping ahead.

We discover that it is a large collection of islands linked together by a large sea.

"I'm going to get the boards see you in a minute" he says opening a portal back to the castle. I sigh. I can't really swim too well. Last time Demyx had to help me when I fell off my board. He gets back caring the two boards and the trunks we used last time. He had picked them up on a mission. Unfortunately they both had the worst patterns ever on them. One had ducks on them and the other had bubbles. I stuck with the bubbles. I take off my coat and take off my over shirt. I put my coat back on and take off my trousers and pants and slip on my trunks. I take off my coat again.

"Are you sure about this Demyx? The waves seem a little rocky"

"I'll be in the water with you, it'll be fine" I nod neatly arranging my clothes into a small pile. He grabs my hand a takes me to the edge of the island where he places the board on the water and hold it down "Now get on!" I slowly step on the board and lie down on it and start to paddle. The water didn't feel the same as the one on the first beach we went to. I went along with the waves, they were big but none were safe to surf on, not that it stopped Demyx trying "Come on surf!" he cries falling off his board.

"I can't swim, I don't want to fall" I say paddling back to the sure

"I'll save you if you fall" he says swimming towards me

"I'm going back, come with?" I ask getting out. He nods and gets out with me.

"NEVER EVER GO SURFING AGAIN!" Saix shouts at us as we arrive back in the castle. We nod and go back to our rooms. I was still wet so I grabbed a white towel and dried myself. I slid the board under my bed and folded the trunks on top. Demyx had said that we would go again anyway, he didn't care what Saix thought. I tried to object but he kept on talking so I just nodded and tried to get away


	3. Closer

Ciara's POV

The first text of the day comes through.

_Get blood from the chosen one_

This is going to be tricky. How am I supposed to get Eddie's blood when I have never spoken to him before? I can't just go up to him and be like "I kinda need some of your blood otherwise some creepy dude is going to kill my brother" he would think iwas


End file.
